Time and Time Again
by iwomans-sister
Summary: Darien and Alex get stuck in a time loop where they can do anything and there are no consequences. Will Darien ever tell Claire how he feels about her? *Third fic to the 'FWT' series*


Author: iwomans_sister

Disclaimer: I don't own em. I just take then out to have some fun.

Spoilers: None that I can think of. If you find any I will give you a cherry coke.

Rating: PG

Title: Time and Time Again.

Authors Note: I'd like to dedicate this story to a very close friend of mine. She has been wonderful! She has also been patient with me. Thanks Liz! Also this is the third fic to the Flirting With Trouble.' series. So without farther ado...

*A special thank you to my Beta Reader, without her I would have never posted this!*

~*~

"So as I was saying, there is no way I am sending you two on this mission without backup."

Bobby sighed, "We can take care of ourselves, chief."

"And I am sure you can. But not this time."

Darien and Bobby left the Official's office. It was a simple mission, why not alone? Did the Official know something they didn't?

"Want to get something to eat?" Darien asked.

"Nope, you go ahead without me. I've got something to take care of, Fawkes."

Darien stuck his hands in his pockets and started to whistle. Then he headed toward Alex's office. He hadn't bothered her for a meal since the whole thing with Claire's computer journal.

~*~

Alex heard a knock on her door. "What?"

Darien peeked his head in with a smile on his face. "Can I come in?"

"What is it Fawkes."

Darien pushed the door open the rest of the way. "Have you had lunch yet?"

Alex stood up and put on her jacket. "No, but I'm about to." She passed Darien and opened the door.

Darien stood there for a second. He hadn't asked her yet. And she had already said yes.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah."

~*~

"So Keep, what are you doing?" Bobby asked.

"I am working on ways to change the chemical reaction that the counteragent has with the gland so it will change how long it takes for the counteragent to break down in Darien's blood system."

"Interesting," Bobby replied. "Are you hungry?"

"Bobby, what I am doing is very important. I don't really have time to stop."

"Okay then, I'll bring you back something." Claire didn't reply so Bobby walked away.

~*~

"So Fawkes, why did you invite me to lunch?" Alex asked taking a bite of her sandwich.

"If you ask me I would say you invited yourself."

Alex winched. "Well I was in a hurry to get out of there."

"I noticed. What's going on?"

Alex started to fiddle with her plate. "It's not really that important. I've just have been having a really bad day."

"You? Have a bad day, who would have thought it." Darien said sarcastically.

"The Official wants to send me and a few other agents on a mission as backup and I don't have time." Darien looked at her sympathetically. "And the last thing I need is someone's pity." She quickly added.

Darien knew she was looking for James. When she found out that Eleanor Stark had played her she had been furious. Now she was spending all her free time looking for her son. Darien quickly finished his burger. "It's about time to get back to the Agency."

"Yeah, I know." Alex said, standing up. She didn't look to happy about it. And Darien wasn't either. He had to go undercover tomorrow for some stupid mission to catch an arms dealer. She had to be backup. They both didn't want to do the task at hand.

~*~

Bobby walked back into the Keep, this time with a small bag in his hand. "Here Keep, I thought you'd be hungry."

Claire looked up from her microscope. She had been running tests on the blood she had taken from Darien earlier. She took the bag gratefully. "Thank you, Bobby."

"No problem." Bobby started to walk out of the Keep.

"Oh, and Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about earlier, I was busy but I shouldn't have been so rude."

"That's okay Keepie, I know you were just trying to resist the way you feel about me by turning down my invitation." Bobby said with a smile.

Claire smiled back. "Thanks again."

Bobby turned around and headed towards the Official's office.

~*~

Darien walked back into the Agency and headed towards the Official's office. As soon as he got to the door he walked in without knocking and sat down. "So, what's up for the rest of the work day, which is..." He looked down at his watch. "three and a half hours."

"Actually, you were a half hour late, so either you can work another half hour today or I can have Eberts dock it from your paycheck." The Official replied.

"Are you serious?" Darien asked.

"Eberts!" The Official said.

"I'll do it right now sir." Eberts replied.

Bobby looked at Darien with pity. "This is just great!" Darien said.

~*~

Darien hit the snooze button on his alarm clock, wanting a few more minutes of sleep. He wasn't looking forward to the day. He had stayed an extra half hour at the Agency yesterday and ended up helping Eberts in the file room. No wonder Bobby hated it there. Everything was so neat. Eberts had to have it all perfect. If Darien misplaced anything Eberts acted like it was the end of the world.

After the alarm went off again Darien turned it off. "Time to start the day." He muttered.

~*~

"Where are you going Fawkes?" Bobby asked cutting Darien off in the hall. 

"I am heading to the Official's office."

"You already had your shot?"

"What are you talking about Hobbes, I got it yesterday." Darien said, trying to push his way past Bobby. 

"On Sunday?" Bobby asked grabbing Darien's arm. He looked at Darien's tattoo and shook his head. "What are you trying to do Fawkesy, go psycho on me?"

"What are you talking about?" Darien asked looking at his tattoo. He only had two green segments left. "What the... I'll met you in the boss's office in a few minutes. I need to stop off at the Keep."

"No kidding." Bobby said walking away.

~*~

Claire looked up as the Keep door opened. "Hey Darien, you here for your shot?" She said standing up and walking over to her refrigerator.

"You were expecting me?" He asked in disbelief.

"Of course. It's counteragent day."

"Umm, Claire it's Tuesday. You gave me a shot yesterday."

Claire walked over and looked at his wrist. "Well, either you're wrong or you used a lot of unauthorized quicksilver."

Darien felt the beginning of a headache and sat down in the counteragent chair. "I must be wrong, sorry about that." He said just wanting to get his shot and get out of there. Claire finished giving him the counteragent and he stood up.

"C'ya later, Keep."

"Not so fast," Claire said. "I need a blood sample."

"Another one?" Darien asked.

"What do you mean another one? I haven't even gotten one yet."

Darien looked at her. Today was Tuesday; she had given him a shot yesterday, taken his blood, and started to work on some kind of chemical involving the gland. But here she was thinking it was Monday and nothing had happened. "Claire, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I am fine. But I think you are the one who should be asked if you're alright."

Claire brought over a needle and drew a pint of blood. "I need you to stay in the Keep for awhile so I can run some tests. The Official has already cleared it. I think I found figured out something that might help with the counteragent so it won't break down so fast..."

Darien wasn't really listening, he had heard it all before.

~*~

Darien walked into the Official's office as he was getting off the phone with Alex. The day was half over. "So as I was saying, there is no way I am sending you two on this mission without backup."

Bobby sighed, "We can take care of ourselves, chief."

"And I am sure you can. But not this time."

Bobby stood up and walked out of the Official's office.

Darien stood at the door. It was the same as yesterday. What was going on? It was like he was stuck in a neverending Monday. 

"You coming partner?" Bobby asked sticking his head back in the room.

"No, I have something's to take care of."

~*~

Darien knocked on Alex's door. Then he peeked his heading her office. "Can I come in?"

"What is it Fawkes?"

Darien pushed the door open the rest of the way. "You have time to talk?"

Alex just stared at him for a second. "Yeah, what's on your mind?"

"Have you noticed anything weird lately?" He asked.

"Like the fact that there is a man that can turn invisible standing at my office door? Or something weirder?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Very funny. I mean like you wouldn't believe me if I told you' weird.

"Try me." She said leaning back in her chair.

"Alex, what day is it?"

Alex smiled. "Monday?" she asked.

He sighed. "Never mind." Darien stood up and headed towards the door.

"Hey Darien?"

Darien stopped at the sound of his first name. "Yeah?"

"You wanted me to say Tuesday, right?"

He turned around to face her. "So it's not just me?"

"Does today feel like yesterday and like it is repeating itself?" Alex asked.

"Yeah."

"It's not just you."

"So what do we do?" He asked.

"I don't know. I thought I was going crazy. I was sure that when you walked in here today you were going to ask me to go to lunch." She said with a smile.

"I still can." Darien replied with a smile. "But then you would owe me."

~*~

Darien opened his apartment door. At first he was hoping this was all a dream. But it was just too weird. He closed his apartment door and headed to his bedroom. Hoping that when he woke up tomorrow it would actually be tomorrow

instead of today.

~*~

Darien walked into walked into Alex's office. "I know you said we should act like nothing is happening if today was like yesterday and the day before, and the day before. But if that woman puts another needle in me or runs another test I'll kill her!"

Alex smiled. "I understand. I hate getting this call." She said hanging up the phone.

"Did you just hang up on him?" Darien asked.

"What's he going to do, fire me?" Alex replied.

"He could, but then you would have a job again tomorrow anyway."

Alex laughed at that. "How about we go blow some time? Make the day pass faster?"

"Alex, what if there is something we are supposed to do and that is why the day keeps repeating itself?"

"Fawkes, we have already tried everything. How long has it been?"

"I don't know. I lost count a few Mondays ago." He said with a huge smile.

"So then, I am getting off of work early. You want to come?"

"And do what?" He asked.

"How about we go bug the crap out of people in the park?"

"Bobby and I have done that before, Claire freaks out."

"How's she going to know?" Alex asked.

"Good point."

~*~

Darien walked into the Keep. "Can I have my shot Claire?"

"Yeah, sure Darien." Claire said standing up. She had a huge smile on her face and walked over to Darien. "You'll never guess what I just found."

"I bet I can." Darien replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well then, go ahead and try." Claire said bemused.

"You think you might have found a way to change the chemical reaction that the counteragent has with the gland so it will change how long it takes for the counteragent to break down in my blood system. Hence, less shots."

Claire's mouth dropped open.

~*~

Alex started to laugh. "I wish I could have seen Claire's face."

Darien sat in the chair on the other side of Alex's desk. "You do realize we can do anything and there is no consequences past today, right?"

Alex smiled. "I already thought of that."

"See ya tomorrow." Darien said standing up. "But I think I might sleep in."

"Bye Fawkes."

~*~

Darien looked at his clock, he had really wanted to sleep in, but one look at his wrist and he knew he shouldn't. He got up to go to the Agency.

~*~

Alex had thought about sleeping in. But there was something better she had to do. She opened her office door and sat down, just like all the other mornings, only this time it was different. She set her trap.

Alex heard a knock on their door. It was 7:23. She had been expecting this. "Come in Hobbes." She said. Bobby opened the door and a bucket of one water fell on him. Alex just laughed. He had annoyed her to death knocking on her door every morning for the last, what had it been? She had lost track of the days already too.

~*~

Darien walked into Alex's office looking at the puddle of water. "What happened?"

"I gave our paranoid friend a shower."

Darien looked up and saw the empty bucket. "He has been coming in here every morning since this thing started?"

"Yeah, just like Claire has been waiting to give you your shot."

"Great, how annoying."

"You're telling me." Alex replied.

"So, the question is... Why has he been bothering you?"

"You know, I have never let him finish what he has been trying to say. The first day I got up and slammed the door in face. The rest of the time I have annoyed him until he left."

"Maybe you should listen next time?"

"Maybe." Alex said. " Hey Fawkes, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Darien replied.

"Do you like Claire?"

Darien was was shocked by the question. "What if I said yes?"

Alex smiled. "Then I wouldn't take a dare anytime soon."

"How bout you, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Darien had a wicked smiled on his face. "I dare you to punch Eberts." in reality it was Darien payback for having to work in the file room with the guy.

Alex stood up and headed towards her office door. She stopped and looked back at Darien. "Well, are you coming?"

"You're really going to do it?" Darien asked.

"Of course."

~*~

"I want Agent Monroe, O'Mally, Greg, and Thompson on this case." The Official said. He looked up and saw Alex and Darien walk into his office. "Oh, there you two are. Do you mind telling me why neither of you reported in this morning?"

"Not right now." Alex said walking past the Official and going straight for Eberts. "Hey Ebes." Eberts looked at her right as she punched him in the face. He stumbled back a little in shock. Alex just shook her wrist and walked back out of the office.

"What was all of that about?" The Official asked Darien.

"He said she didn't like her oatmeal cookies." Darien replied. Then he quickly walked out of the room to find Alex.

"What oatmeal cookies?" Eberts asked, now rubbing a growing red spot on his face.

~*~

"Wow Alex! I didn't think you would really do that."

"Yeah, well, your turn. Truth of dare?"

"Should I even think about taking dare?"

"It depends." Alex replied.

"Dare."

"Tell Claire how you feel about her."

"No, I can't," Darien replied. The game was now becoming to personal for him. He remembered when he had kissed her. But he never really wanted to hurt Bobby and that is why he had told Claire he just wanted to be friends. In all truth he really did like her.

"Listen Fawkes, she's not going to remember by tomorrow anyway. If she feels the same way about you at least you'll know."

"And if not?"

"She's not going to remember telling you."

"Yeah, but I will." Darien replied.

~*~

Darien walked into the Agency. Another Monday down. He looked at his watch. 7:22am.

~*~

"Come in Hobbes." Alex said as her clock hit 7:23.

"Hey, how'd you know it was me?"

"I'm physic. What do you want?" She had taken Darien's dare to see what Bobby wanted to tell her.

"Listen Monroe, before you get all mad and stuff, I just want you to know I only did this cuz I thought I should."

"Did what, Hobbes?"

Bobby walked over to her desk and set down a manila folder. Then he walked away, closing Alex's door as he left.

"That wasn't so bad," Darien said desilvering. Alex didn't reply. "What is it?"

"It's a background check on the arms dealer. This says he worked for Chrysalis less than six months ago. It also says what he did."

"What?"

"He transported newborn babies to Chrysalis's main training camp."

"Do you think he might know where they took James and the other children?" Darien asked.

"Maybe, but I am going to find out." Alex looked up and met Darien's gaze. "Did you just quicksilver a minute ago?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Fawkes, have you been by the Keep?"

Darien looked at his wrist. "Crap! Well Alex, time for a shot and a dare. C'ya."

"Good luck!" Alex called as he closed her door.

~*~

"There you are Darien! You're late!"

"Gee Claire, thanks for worrying." Darien replied.

Claire walked over to him with a syringe of counteragent. "Hey I have some good news. I think I have figured a way to change the chemical reaction that the counteragent has with the gland so it will change how long it takes for the counteragent to break down in your blood system. I just need to get a blood

sample."

Darien looked at her, not really wanting to give more blood... But he knew he should. "Wow Claire! That's neat!"

Claire smiled, "I thought you'd think so. I have already cleared it with the Official. But you and Bobby have a briefing with him at 12:00."

"Hey Claire?" Darien asked as Claire finished giving him his shot.

"Yeah Darien?"

Darien didn't know how to say it. He had never been good at telling people how he felt. He always thought they'd just know and he could stay quiet. "Do you remember that night you invited me over for a movie?"

Claire blushed. "You mean the night you kissed me?"

"Yeah." Darien replied.

Claire took a smaller needle and used it to get a pint of blood for her tests. "What about it?"

"I kind of lied to you later... I... I really do like you. I just said I didn't because, well, I know how Hobbes feels towards you.

"Darien why are you telling me this now?" Claire asked.

"I just thought that now would be the best time."

Claire walked away from Darien and started to run tests on the blood. She looked back over at him. "I like you too." Then she smiled and started to work again.

~*~

Darien walked into the official's office whistling. "Hello Agent Fawkes. Have a seat." Darien sat down. "I am sending both of you on a mission tomorrow. I'm sure that Hobbes has already filled you in right Fawkes?"

"Yes sir, he came by the Keep."

"Okay, I am going to send backup with you."

"Sir?" Eberts said.

"What?"

"In all due respect sir, who are you going to send? Agent Monroe already said she isn't going to go."

The Official picked up his phone and dialed Alex's office number. "Miss Monroe, listen... No, I don't care what you are need to take care of... Fine. You are? Okay then... Bye." The Official looked at Eberts. "She said she has no problem going as backup."

"But sir, that's not what she told me."

"People can change their minds." Darien said with a smiled.

"Well, some people can. But Eberts here doesn't know what making up his own mind feels like." Bobby said.

"Sir, aren't there files that need to be put away?" Eberts asked the Official.

"Fine Eberts, go." The Official replied waving him off.

"Yeah Eberts, you heard him." Bobby snorted.

Darien still couldn't figure out why these two men hated each other so much. "Actually sir," Eberts said. "I was meaning more along the lines of giving Agent Hobbes more training in how to file."

~*~

Darien knocked on Alex's door. "Well?" Alex asked.

"She likes me." He replied happily.

"Good job Darien." Alex replied standing up. "Now you are taking me to lunch."

Darien opened the door for Alex. "You know what Monroe, this hasn't been that bad after all."

"No, I guess it hasn't. But I do what things to go back to normal."

"I never thought I would miss Tuesday." Darien said.

~*~

Darien looked at the alarm clock. He gave it a viscous stare and then threw his pillow at it, knocking it to the floor.

~*~

Claire looked as the Keep door opened a little shocked. "Hey Darien."

"Hey Keepie." He replied sitting down in the counteragent chair.

"What's up Darien?"

"I am here for my shot."

Claire looked at Darien and then placed her hand on his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? It doesn't feel like you have a fever but..."

"Claire, quick! What day is it?" Darien said, unable to contain his excitement.

"It's Tuesday."

Darien jumped up and kissed her forehead. "I don't think I have ever been happier to hear that in my whole life!" He started to walk towards the Keep exit.

"Darien, where are you going?"

Darien stopped. "Wait Claire, if today is Tuesday then... Did you and I have a talk yesterday?"

Claire only smiled.

The End


End file.
